Opposite
by Urooj
Summary: AU. Haruka and Michiru have been best friends for two years. Michiru is having to deal with certain changes in her life, and doesn't want to be best friends with Haruka anymore. What could be her reason? Can Haruka save this friendship? R
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Opposite**

**By: Urooj**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Author's note: This story starts as the two of them being friends and only friends for now. I might change it later, depending on how the story progresses in the real world. I'll try my best to keep close to the same behaviour as the two are in SM, but can't promise that because some events are real ;). **

**Chapter 1: The Start**

"_I don't know how this happened. I don't know what went wrong. All I do know is that I want her back. It has only been a few days that she has given me a clear sign she doesn't want me around, yet it feel like eternity. I feel awful, sad and depressed. What could have caused this? It's not the first time that she has done this to me. It doesn't seem to be the last."_

Haruka Tenoh looked up at the gloomy grey sky. It seemed to comprehend her inner feelings. She was wearing black jeans with a red shirt. A small black hat covered her sandy blonde hair, and hid her teary eyes. "No, I won't cry." She muttered. But leaning against the red school wall, surrounded by nothing but dead life and scolding winds, she let one tear fall. She didn't comprehend what was happening. All she felt, and knew was that she lost someone important to her.

...Flashback...

Haruka walked down the bright halls of Kougen High in the morning. She wasn't feeling well, and refused to admit it. The reason: Kaioh Michiru. The two had been best friends for the last two years, with their ups and downs, however they had stuck together. Today though, Haruka didn't feel so happy. She had _one of those feelings_. The one she normally has before the demise of a friendship. She wanted to ignore it, run away from it and push it away. Yet, it came back to her, refusing to leave.

Haruka had noticed how distant Michiru had been. At first she had thought it was because she was studying for the final exams. But after the exams ended, Haruka had noticed that Michiru was purposely avoiding her. She didn't understand why. After all, the two did enjoy their time spent together before and during the break. It bothered her even more to see Michiru treat another girl the same way she _used_ to treat Haruka. With so much affection and concern. To laugh and share. Haruka wanted to approach Michiru about this, but didn't know how to tell her. She didn't know how Michiru would react. She just hoped that she could some how find a way of doing so.

Haruka walked towards her class and smiled when she looked at the walls. Kougen High had an amazing student council that left the school's wall colourful. At the head was Rei, Haruka's closest friend. Vice president was Usagi, Treasurer was Ami and the two public relations officers were Max and Minako. Mokoto was Chief Proctor; made sure the school was disciplined and that students were following the rules, along with her prefects who enforced the rules. The student council and Chief Proctor were all in their final years of high school. Haruka on the other hand was in her second year of high school. The student body had tried to put a smile on everyone's faces, and succeeded. The walls were full of art work and encouragement. The ceiling was beige, and had small glass domes in a vertical line. The floor was full of grey tiles, yet a happy kind of grey.

Haruka stepped into her square and bright classroom. She heard giggles and turned her head towards the direction of the joyful sound. A frown appeared. Her happy smile did not plan to reappear after what she saw. Michiru, yet again laughed and lightly slapped Melissa's shoulder. Haruka gritted her teeth. She felt hurt. She could never hate someone as innocent and kind as Melissa, who had only been brought into this war by Michiru. But right now, she wasn't feeling pleased with Melissa. She quickly walked to her desk, one row behind Melissa and Michiru. Melissa looked up and smiled. She was shorter than Michiru with long black hair, a bit chubby yet cute. However Michiru refused to acknowledge her presence.

"Morning Haruka!" Melissa chirped.

"Morning to you too." Haruka replied with displeasure. Melissa frowned. Haruka glanced at Michiru, who didn't look at her. Instead, Michiru turned around, and opened her text books. _"Hmph, she wouldn't even look at me" _Haruka thought, upset at her "best friends" action. She didn't even know if she could call Michiru that anymore.

"Something the matter?" Melissa asked. Haruka was taken out of her thoughts abruptly and returned to the bright classroom.

"No, don't worry about it. So what was your answer to question one in science? Diatomic ne?" Haruka changed the subject.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think that's right because…" Melissa answered. And so began their conversations; Michiru stayed and "focused" on her textbook. But Haruka could see right through her, she was purposely trying to distract herself. Haruka drifted to her own thoughts as she divided her attention into two.

Haruka had always known that she and Melissa had a stronger friendship as compared to Melissa and Michiru. The reason being was that Melissa and Haruka had always interacted with one another more than Michiru had with Melissa. It seemed though, Michiru tried very hard to find enjoyment with Melissa, and Haruka knew that she was the cause of it. However as to why the Michiru acted in such a manner, Haruka had an idea, and was bound to find more.

Michiru excelled in her academic courses, Haruka was second to her, or a bit less. Melissa was close to the two, yet a bit smarter since she had already taken some of the courses like math in a foreign country. Yet during exams, Haruka had noticed that Michiru spent more time with Melissa than her. Of course, as her best friend, Haruka was understanding and thought that Michiru needed to spend more time with someone who wouldn't distract her, but help her concentrate. Melissa seemed to be the right person.

After exams though, Michiru spent approximately most of her time with Melissa. It had started bothering Haruka, when Michiru would hardly talk to her, and when they did, the conversation ended with one word. Michiru seemed to be giving Haruka the cold shoulders, hiding herself behind a cold façade whereas with Melissa, she was more open and compassionate. Haruka was deeply jealous, and she had a right reason. It seemed Melissa had taken Haruka's place in Michiru's eyes. She was treated like how Haruka would be. Haruka was a dog chasing Michiru, trying to invoke some sort of humane and compassion act that would be directed to her. But all in vain.

At the speed of a bullet, she knew why she was being treated so low. Melissa was smarter than her, especially in math. Michiru wanted to be with someone who was smart, intelligent and could help her succeed in her academic life. Haruka felt like a failure. She felt depressed. She felt _used_.

The bell rang, silencing the chaos inside and out of the classroom. The deafening silence had only contributed to her gloomy mood. She watched as students took their seats and started copying a few notes that were on the board. She was busy in her thoughts that she didn't notice the teacher's presence. Slowly, like a machine, she began to write, yet had no idea what it was about. She was lost in her own thoughts. In her own depression.

... End of Flashback...

**Author's note**: Hopefully I'll be able to keep on writing. So what do you guys think about Michiru's mysterious behaviour? What might be the cause of it? Do you think it's the grade or is there more to it? R&R. Like I said earlier, the SM characters might be a bit different in this story because they are in an Alternate Universe. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Her Reasons

**Opposite**

**By: Urooj**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Author's note: Arigatou for everyone who has reviewed. They mean a lot to me. I hope you guys like chapter two.**

**For those who I could not reply to, here are my comments about your review**

**Haruka's: Well I kind of do hope there is a good reason, although I can't seem to find one. Hopefully it may have a good ending.**

**Amnesia Nymph: Glad you like her behaviour. Now about Melissa…well can't tell you but she might just be neutral **

…**: Lol! You're right, this is the first story that I know of, where Inners are older. I had one grammatical error though, and realized it after I read you're review. However it's very small, so it goes unnoticed. Thank you for checking and your review.**

**Cleopetra2: Of course you do Melissa lol! Glad you like the story. And no offence intended.**

**Let the story begin!**

**(Note: emotions and Stars don't work on . ) **

**Chapter 2: Her Reasons**

She pushed herself off the wet wall. It started raining a while ago. She didn't notice, because she was lost in the dark tunnel, with no possibility of light being seen. Mechanically she walked back towards the school entrance, as she knew lunch would be over approximately five minutes. The pavement was cracked and wet, but did not make a sound, or she didn't hear it.

She wiped that stray tear that had slipped down her delicate eye. At this very moment, she felt life was taken out of her, as another flashback surfaced.

... Flashback...

Haruka had a plan. She would approach Michiru about her behaviour. Exactly how, she still needed to figure that out. As the bell rang, signalling the end of first period, she sighed and closed her books. A short figure slumped at the side of her desk. She turned to look at the figure and softly smiled.

"Hi Sheba" She said softly. Sheba was a short height, brown hair, with red streak and determined eyes. Her past was something she wasn't fond of talking about, as her actions had severe consequence. She sat one row behind Haruka, and had become someone whom Haruka would come to for advice. After all, the girl was wise, so what if she had done what she did in the past? All that mattered was that she set straight what wrong she had done. And Haruka could see it. Sheba was sincere in what she did, and supportive of what Haruka did. Around Sheba, Haruka felt needed, she didn't feel like a failure.

"You look pale; sad. Is she still treating you like that?" Sheba questioned, concerned eyes inspecting hers. Haruka nodded, and looked down.

"I've decided to talk to her, but don't know how." Haruka responded. She lifted her head, her eyes lit up. She was going to say something when Sheba cut her off.

"I don't think it's appropriate to talk here especially if you want to keep it private…" Sheba's eyes trailed off and Haruka followed the direction and saw Michiru. She looked at Haruka for a split second and then turned her head away. Haruka felt Michiru was starring at her like a cat, but she didn't understand why. She felt the urge to talk to Michiru. But swallowed it down. She turned to Sheba and nodded. Standing up and collecting the items needed, she walked out of class.

Haruka and Sheba had a spare. It wouldn't bother them if they sat down on the lawn outside starring at the white seemingly clear sky. The silence was peaceful and not nerving. Flowers circled a large green tree, making the scene as lovely as ever. The sun was bright, causing Haruka to smile.

"I don't know how to approach her." Haruka stated flatly. Sheba nodded. It was about time they talked about this.

"The problem with your relationship with her is that neither of you are open nor can say things to each other without fear."

Haruka pondered. She knew Sheba was right. _"But it's more complicated than you think Sheba"_

"Open up to her. Approach her directly, and try to say how you feel and why." Sheba paused and smile. "She might try to respond to it."

Haruka lifted her head to the sky. The wind played with her blonde hair. Her green eyes had determination in it, powered by Sheba's word. Then it dimmed when another thought came to her mind.

"Sheba, I can think of only two reasons that Michiru would act like she does. I want to at least try to figure out why. I think one might be that she thinks I might be academically inferior to her…" Sheba was about to speak, but Haruka cut her off, knowing what Sheba would say. "Yes, it is true. I remember last year, when Michiru and I were volunteering at our local animal shelter. At that time, our seating arrangements had changed. The two of us were no longer sitting together side by side. She had moved up a few rows. She told me that she like it better now that she could concentrate, and even her mother was more pleased with it because her mother felt that I was a distraction. Sheba at that moment, I realised that it wasn't her mom who really thought I was a distraction, it was her." I took a deep breath. Sheba listened intently.

"My other reason is being close to you." Sheba turned to face Haruka, and stared. Haruka knew she was starring even though her head was up. Haruka pulled some grass out of the ground, turned her head and faced Sheba.

"Sheba, she made it clear she didn't like it when I talked to you so often about "intimate" subjects that I don't talk to her about. I've told her at many occasions that I only ask you advice on matters that I would not like to share with anyone else. As of late though, I've opened up to her, and finally when I felt comfortable, she just shut down and pushed me away." Haruka took another deep breath and continued. Just before she started she glanced around and her watch. They had enough time.

"I've never said anything to her when she confined in other people. She also treated me pretty badly; this is like a vicious cycle that never ends. I thought she would need some time. She would open up to me when she's ready. But she never does. She did though, this year, however, it seemed that I had reached my limit, and didn't want to be with her. I had enough. But slowly, I went back to her and this is what happened."

Sheba took a deep breath. "Break the cycle." She murmured.

"What?"

"Break the cycle." Haruka's eyes widen. Sheba continued.

"When she comes back, don't repeat what has happened. Try to be more accepting, appreciating."

Haruka smiled and got up. She needed to head for her next class. "I will. Thank you."

Sheba got up too. "I'll see you later, thank you so much Sheba." Haruka said and walked away. She might not talk to Michiru during her next class, i.e. French, but she would, at lunch.

... End of Flashback...

**Author's note: Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter. So do you guys really think those two reasons suffice for Michiru's behaviour? Or might there be more to it?**


	3. Chapter 3: What Had Happened

**Opposite**

**By: Urooj**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews. They were very helpful and kind. I'm glad to hear from all reviewers like you. For all those who I could not review reply:**

**Cleopatra2: **Thank you a lot for noticing my mistakes. You jinxed me! "I'm surprised I didn't find any mistakes" After that, I started making mistakes, meanie! Why call me Roo? Why not come up with something else…please?

**Amnesia Nymph**: Thank you for your wonderful review! I'm glad you like the chapter and the way I developed Haruka's character.

**As you've noticed I've changed the summary and genre. I only did that because when I first put the summary and genre up it was only to suit the first three chapters. The summary is subjected to further change. And I'm thinking of maybe going back to the SM style of Haruka and Michiru. (You know, like the way the two really do act. Except for Haruka won't be immature. Maybe from the next chapter or so). **

**Tell me what you think?**

**Chapter 3: What Had Happened.**

Haruka opened the gray door. The metal handle was shiny and cold. She was a bit wet, but thanks to her hat, she had been saved from the worse. She looked up as saw something that had caught her eye. The happy building was now filled with gloomy and upset air. Gray clouds had invisibly entered the building, as Haruka stopped in her tracks.

"_Mandy and Michiru? They hang out so often yet… could it be? Was it Michiru's aim to mislead me in believe that she wanted to be closer friends with Melissa, when it was actually Mandy all along? Then again I can't assume, until I know the truth."_ Haruka smirked at another thought that had entered her mind. She couldn't lose her cool, nor show any signs of weakness in front of Michiru. She took slow and deliberate steps towards the left of the hall, walking pass Mandy and Michiru. She headed to the door, walked up the stairs and used the steps to climb up to the second floor. She missed Michiru's secretive glances that were thrown at her. She almost missed the running Melissa who crashed into her on the last step.

"Haruka stop. I know what's going on between you and Michiru. But you have to know, I have nothing to do with this." Melissa yelled. Haruka's eyes had widened under the shadow of her hat. She quickly pulled the girl towards her who crashed into her strong built body.

"_Oh no, what if Michiru heard what Melissa just said?" _Haruka closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself.

"Listen Melissa, the more loudly you talk, the more the world will hear, and I personally don't have time and day to explain my personal business to the world." She whispered dangerously. Melissa stood up straight and understood.

"I'm sorry I was being foolish. You're right the world will hear us. But I was just so much under emotional stress." Melissa whispered softly.

"What's up?" Haruka softly said, revealing her green dim eyes. They started walking towards their class. Melissa smiled goofily. "Michiru didn't hear us because she used the other stairway when I came running up." Haruka smiled. She couldn't stay mad at Melissa for so long. The girl was too innocent.

They had reached their final destination. Haruka looked up and saw Michiru heading to _her_ direction. She couldn't and didn't want to talk to Michiru or to Melissa about the topic. At the last minute, Michiru turned left and went inside the classroom. Haruka let out the breath that she held. "We'll talk later Melissa." Haruka whispered and walked away into the class, towards her desk. As she sat down, another flashback came to her.

... Flashback ...

Haruka had listened to what Sheba had said and approached Michiru. She ran through the hall and down the stairs. Finally she spotted her target.

"Michiru" She said scarcely. "Is something the matter? You haven't been talking to me. Are you mad at me?"

Michiru didn't look at her. She stopped but her back faced Haruka. Then she turned. Her face was blank, as she coldly whispered "I need my space." She walked away, and didn't give Haruka a second look.

Haruka was lost. She ran up to the aqua-marine haired girl. Michiru turned around. "You won't understand now, but I have an issue going on. I need to make some crucial decision in my life, and I need my space. I cannot explain why. I don't think that we can be close any more. Being close friends, we both demand something out of one another and I cannot live up to that expectation any more. I want us to be friends, but not close any more. Know though, none of this is your fault." Michiru had spoken so coldly, that it sent shivers down Haruka's spine. Even though the ocean-eyed girl had stated clearly that it wasn't the tomboy's fault, Haruka could not help feel responsible for the way the shorter girl treated her. Because from the way Michiru had _acted_, it did _feel like_ it was the blonde's _fault_.

Haruka frowned. That had wounded her. Michiru was the first person who could have ever wounded her so badly. "You mean that you don't want us to be close any more? We might not have a chance to be as we were even after your things get solved?"

"I don't know, I don't think so." Michiru whispered. Haruka nodded and walked away. She walked down the hall and exited the building. For now, she was hurt. Michiru didn't want to be her friend. She didn't understand why. Michiru's reasons were incomplete, especially since she said it wasn't Haruka's fault. Then why did she want to stop being so close?

She ran outside until she was out of breath, contemplating on her misery. The bright sky slowly turned gray. The flowers smiled sadly upon her as the trees moved side to side, crying for the green-eyed blonde. However, Haruka wasn't crying, _her heart was_.

... End of Flashback...

She heard the bell ring. The day had passed quickly. A storm had brew. There was lightning and thunder that had the entire class on their toes. Yet Haruka was so deep in her thought that she didn't notice it. She didn't show any emotions of being scared. Unconsciously, she had started to pack, and slumped her bag on her shoulder. She started walking away until she felt something catch her arm. She turned and saw Melissa.

"Would you like to share an umbrella?" She offered kindly. Haruka smiled. "Yes please."

They had walked down the grey tiles, through the stairs and out the exit, continuing the conversation they were supposed to have earlier.

**Author's note: It's very short, and was done on purpose, since this chapter only had one purpose. So does this look like the end of the story? What other incidents might happen? Do you guys think this story will have a sour relationship? **

**BTWs: Michiru's reason for why she doesn't want to be close anymore is coming up. Would it be too late for her to make up with Haruka? (Considering Haruka's stubbornness).**


	4. Chapter 4: JSA

**Opposite**

**By: Urooj**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing. They always help out and keep me going. **

**Papapapuffy:** hehehe, I'm an evil author! I shall tear them apart! Muhahahaha! Jokes, Of course, hopefully they will be together. Thank you for reviewing

**Cleopatra2**: You jinxer! I know she will like my rhetorical devices, but I am not showing her this story! Find any mistakes tell me….Thank you for reviewing.

**Amnesia Nymph**: I'll leave it for you to find out if it's happy or sad. You'll find out soon why Michiru is being weird, but unfortunately not in this chapter. Arigatou for reviewing.

**sevenZseven**: lol, you'll find out soon too. Just stick around a couple of more chapters. Thank you for reviewing.

**Chapter 4: JSA**

It poured hard. Real hard. Haruka was shivering under the rainbow umbrella that shielded her from the painful pellets. The weather that had loomed was bizarre.

"We shouldn't receive freezing rain in March!" Melissa complained. "Whatever so happened to spring that started yesterday?"

"It got tired of your cheerful mood and galloped away." Haruka smiled playfully. Melissa responded with a playful pout. Haruka switched the umbrella from her left hand to right, causing some rain pellets to hit Melissa's head and Haruka stuck her tongue out at her. Melissa lightly slapped Haruka's hand causing her to laugh.

"You seem to be feeling better." Melissa commented. Haruka nodded.

"I won't chase her any more. It really is over between us. To me she's just another person, an _acquaintance_. Therefore, I don't plan to dwell on it, rather make the best of what I have." Haruka smiled.

Melissa looked down at the wet pavement. They had walked two blocks away from their school. Only two more blocks until they reach Haruka's apartment. Yes, she knew Haruka lived in an apartment. However she didn't know the details of her family. Melissa wondered if Haruka did have one. She noticed that Haruka seemed alone.

"You know, I had nothing to do with this." Melissa started

"I know." Haruka interjected.

Melissa looked up at Haruka. "I won't blame you Melissa. Everything happens for a reason. I'm doing my best to let go of this, and so should you. I can tell this is weighing heavily on your heart, but I want you to know, it wasn't your fault no matter how guilty you feel about it." Haruka smiled and continued. "So cheer up and hope for the best."

Melissa stopped and beamed at Haruka.

"Well, I'm here." Haruka announced after walking a few more streets. Melissa gazed at the tall apartment building.

It was a twenty levelled apartment with blue tinted window. The walls were white and some apartment had balconies. The road towards the building was black with bright yellow lining; one could not tell if it was black because of the rain. The road looped around the parking lot, and towards the end of the loop was on the right, the exit, and on the left, the underground parking. The entrance to the building was situated towards the left side of the loop. In the middle of the loop and parking lot was a small oval of grass, trees and flower. When one looked at the site, they could see that the small beautiful oval looked like an island that was surrounded by water i.e. the black road. The scene had an enchanting and an elegant aura around it leaving Melissa in awe. Haruka chuckled.

"Never saw an apartment building before?" Haruka joked.

"That's not it! Of course I have, it's just that…" Melissa trailed off, loss for words. Haruka cracked up at her loss of words. Melissa blushed slightly. Haruka was able to control her laughter.

"Would you like to come inside and have some tea?" Haruka offered. Melissa shook her head, and politely declined. She started walking away when she heard Haruka call to her light. "Thanks Melissa!" Melissa waved back at the blonde and walked away.

Haruka inserted the key into the security box. She was relieved that Melissa had not taken her offer, only because she would have to a lot to explain to the black haired girl, and the tomboy wasn't willing to do so. She walked down the white plain hall, turned to her right, where there was the waiting room which had a comforting aura. There was a green carpet, oak sofas with green cushions surrounding the carpet. With a little way to the front was a fireplace. Haruka smiled as she felt the urge to sit and relax. But that was the last thing she needed to do right now. She passed the waiting room and entered another area where there were mailboxes and three elevators on its side. She quickly scanned for her mailbox, opened and took out the junk in it. Haruka headed for the elevator, and pressed the up bottom. As she waited impatiently, she paced around. Finally the door opened revealing mirrors on each side. Haruka smirked and went inside. The building manager placed mirrors on each side so they can monitor the elevator with more ease. Again, Haruka paced as she waited for the fifth level. She looked at herself in the mirror before exiting the elevator and entering her luxurious apartment.

Haruka's ear perked when she heard a squeak coming from the living room. Her apartment was spacious. As you enter to your right and further down you have the kitchen. If you take some steps front from the entrance, then turn right, you have the living room, take a left; you have a small hall which consists of two bedrooms on the right, storage room, and a sliding closet. Haruka headed to her living room, taking precautions steps. Her living room had access to the balcony which shone the light of day. It had three sofas around the area, and a twenty five inch flat screen television, coloured silver. The walls of the apartment were white, to show simplicity, and Haruka didn't care for colour.

Haruka felt nervous. She felt piercing eyes staring at her from the back.

"_Oh no! He's not back already is he? I thought he wanted to stay out more." _

She turned around and she met his piercing green eyes. He finally jumped at her and she stumbled down.

"Meow" She started laughing as he licked her, a welcome back. Lucky had been her animal companion since last summer after she had adopted him from her last mission. He was black all over and jolly. His meows were heart melting and hard to refuse. She was glad her apartment allowed pets, and that her door had a little doggy walk-in door.

She lived alone; her family lived in another part of Japan. Of course, the only thing that could pay everything she wanted and could afford was her only job as the JSA (Japanese Secret Agent). She had joined them only four years ago and moved into main city Tokyo, solving the impossible, climbing ranks and becoming famous in her own department; her identity kept a secret from the underworld. She had the coolest, reliable and wise partner who could be called her close friend; Kenji Emiya. They had become close in the last two years and hung out a lot with one another.

The blonde headed for the kitchen, Lucky following her steps and meowing happily as he knew what time it was. Dinner time! Haruka put out some cat food into the dish, and the black cat happily ate it. The tomboy watched happily as her cat ate all that was left in his dish. Suddenly she felt something vibrating. She quickly reached into her pocket and got out her black, slick and sexy cell phone. She received a text message on her phone from Kenji.

"_Meet me in our regular ice cream store NOW; we got to chat, yes about JSA stuffy. Sigh, I got good news! (Sarcasm) _

_P.S: Don't forget to let your cat out!"_

Haruka chuckled. Kenji always did a good job to make her laugh. He was black haired, handsome looking; who were glasses that made him look genuinely intelligent. He was a good 5'9 tall and **not available**.

She got her jacket, her keys and her helmet, heading out for the door. Lucky followed her out; he didn't want to stay inside the apartment, and Haruka didn't mind. The two went their separate ways; Haruka went to the underground parking, and Lucky disappeared.

**Author's note: hehehe, I did say you'll find out Michiru's secret but not now. In the future chapters. Please R&R. Arigatou.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Opposite**

**By: Urooj**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing. They always help out and keep me going. I'm extremely sorry for the late update sweat drops**

**Review reply!**

**CLEOPATRA 2**: Meh, It's all good. I'm too lazy to fix it. I've got so much on my plate…

**Papapapuffy**: Lol, here's your answers. (Look below)

The blonde agent entered the bright and white ice cream shop. It bothered her eyes and the young agent was grateful that they had outside tables. She finally spotted her partner ordering ice cream.

"Here you go one lemon ice cream in a cone." Kenji handed her the cone. He was dressed to kill, with his tinted glasses. They walked to the table outside and sat down. A few licks were all the blonde took before Kenji started talking.

"So she's still treating you badly?" He started and just by reading her body language knew something bad was going to happen. Haruka stopped eating and gave the black-haired agent a serious-killing look. The wind was scared to pass by, while the trees stopped dead in their tracks.

"It's over, Kenji." She whispered dangerously, and resumed licking.

"What???" Kenji screamed dramatically. All passer-bys stopped to stare at them. Haruka's head dropped in embarrassment. She needed to shift the limelight off of them. Suddenly a boy was yelling at a girl who looked like his significant other, and thus the light was shifted. Kenji laughed.

"What happened?" He said, after getting serious.

"She told me it was over. She said that she needed her space, needed to make crucial decisions and that she doesn't want to be close any more." Haruka said aloofly. Kenji understood. She had told him only a few weeks back when this had all started. The blonde trusted her psychologist friend. Kenji only wanted to help her, and did everything in his power to make her life pleasant. Haruka had appreciated it, but Kenji wasn't sure if she would appreciate the news that he will tell her.

"People come and go in life, but to stay strong, one must learn to adjust to the changes. Of course she left you for whatever reason, but there are people around here who care about you, and remember they mean more than one person who left you and couldn't see the good you." Kenji finished eating his vanilla ice cream. Haruka smiled. She liked it when Kenji said comforting words. He was always there for the blonde, and she was ever so grateful. Times like these made her think she was really lucky to have a friend like him.

"So what's the JSA stuff?" Haruka whispered. Kenji got up, and the blonde followed him. They went for a walk in the park towards a large fountain that gave a few of the city in front. The sun had set, and mostly couples were sitting around. Slowly they went right of the fountain, where was heavily populated by bushes, trees and grasses. Finally they stopped at a certain tree. It was an ordinary tree but if you were a JSA you would know, it wasn't ordinary.

"Boss wanted to see us. We have a new mission Haruka." Kenji said as he put his hand to the tree. A light flashed and a door opens in the tree. The two agents squeezed in and were taken down to the basement.

The secret base was an underground level, an Agent Cody Banks style. Wires and computers every where. Sometimes the blond wondered how they all got food down here. But since it's JSA, there is always a way. Haruka and Kenji headed to main meeting area, their boss waiting.

"Evening you two. So let's get to it." The boss greeted as they entered. Haruka and Kenji took a seat around the oval table with other fellow agents seated there.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate Kenji, he is now the team captain of this mission!" Everyone cheered. Haruka whistled. However Kenji looked unsatisfied. He nudged the boss's "shirt" which was actually his belt. The belt went loose, the curtains fell, which revealed the boss's Spongebob underwear and – extremely hairy tanned legs. Eyes wide open, all the female agents turned their heads giggling, while the male agents tried there best not to stare. Embarrassed, the boss lifted his pants and resumed business.

"_Oh hoot, I'm not going to die right now…"_ Kenji looked at Haruka, who was stifling a laugh. "Help me Haruka…" He murmured.

"Kenji! After arguing and trying to understand your visuals for 42 hours, which can be compared to a preschooler's drawing, you are allowed to carry a pike!" Every agent's eyes lit up and turned to the boss as possessed zombies, trying to suck out his soul.

"That doesn't mean everyone else can…" Everyone's head went down and frowned.

Haruka raised her head as a thought came to her mind.

"Boss, who will be my partner?" She asked.

"You'll meet her tomorrow, Haruka. I'll give you a note, in there is where you'll meet etc. Now then, Haruka and our special agent will be the only ones on field. Our mission fellow agents, is to stop a destruction from taking place. There have been threats of death in the coming Festival of Lights. Whoever they are, or even a single person, are extremely clever as they have left no trace back to them, nor finger prints, except a note that's says 'destruction is near'."

Everyone was silent. Each agent took a deep breath, as they saw the look on their boss's face. He was about to reveal something crucial.

"This is a D level mission, which means anyone of us might not live. We have one suspect so far, he's a teacher in your school Haruka." The boss nodded at her. Haruka contained her composure.

"Good luck to you all and you too captain. You are all dismissed."

Everyone started walking, and Haruka stayed. After all, boss wanted to give her something so she could meet her new partner. He handed her the paper, looked at Kenji and beckoned him to his office.

As Kenji walked, he sent Haruka pleading looks. Haruka laughed out loud this time. Oh yes, his funeral ceremony would be tomorrow after the boss was done with him.

School had been uneventful as usual. Haruka had waited for the bell to ring. After this she would meet her new partner.

Michiru had been as her new cold self today. She had given Haruka the "attitude" problem the entire day.

"You know I understand when you said we can't be friends, you don't have to rub it in…" Haruka whispered under her breath. Finally, the bell rang!

"Time to meet destiny" She quickly got her books and headed outside towards to parking lot where she would meet the boss, and her new partner

The blonde had waited for ten minutes but the only person she saw was Michiru, who was obviously giving her the cold stare. She was standing beside her, but there was a respectable distance. A black car rolled up, and revealed a man in his early forties.

"_Boss's here!"_ Haruka thought. He walked towards Haruka and greeted her.

"Well Haruka, meet your new partner." The boss said. Haruka looked around but could find no one. Then it hit her like a hammer.

"Michiru…" She breathed heavily.

**Author's note: MUHAHAHA Suffer! Lol, hopefully the next chapter shall come out and soon! Hmm the other story is on hold for now…**


	6. Chapter 6: Tell me

**Opposite**

**By: Urooj**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing. They always help out and keep me going. I'm extremely sorry for the late update and replies. I know I'm not being ****constant;**** well here is Michiru's view of the story.**

**Review reply!**

**sevenZseven**: Thank you, and I hope to update more often too.

**Kei**: Thanks a lot.

**Chapter 6: Tell me**

She walked quietly down the sidewalk, lost in her own thoughts. Her aqua- marine hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore her school uniform. Today's event shocked her even more than she would admit.

_"Haruka…how could she be one of them?"_She thought aimlessly. Suddenly, Michiru felt something wet on her face. _"Great, it's __going to__ rain. Just great!"_

The newly joined agent walked a little more, while the rain was slightly drizzling. She stopped by a grassy park, which had a waterfall. The rain didn't seem like it would give in and new clouds seemed to have flown in. Mechanically, she approached the waterfall and unleashed her thoughts.

_"I wanted to protect her from all of the danger this organization would bring. Yet, she was part of it all. We were best friends, I should have at least known about__ it__!"_Michiru thought quietly, as the rain started to pour.

_"I told her to give me some space, because I didn't want to ge__t her__ involved. Yet, now she's my partner! How am I __suppose__ to deal with her now? To top that off, I've been acting like a complete __moron__. I've been cold to her, I've __severe ties from her, and to make matters worse__, I've broke this special bond of friendship that we used to have."_The swimmer could not have told the difference between rain, and her own tears. They were both cold and salty.

The aqua marine student slowly turned around. She was soaked. She was drenched. But she didn't care. She didn't know how she would deal with Haruka in the future. But she knew she would have to be nicer. Would Haruka forgive her? She didn't know.

_"Yet that doesn't mean I won't try."_

………………………………………………………………

"Haruka, you can't just daydream all day! Hurry up and help me clean this classroom. I want to go home too, you know!" Melissa cried.

Haruka snapped out of her reverie, and jumped to the floor, with a broom in her hand. She started sweeping, slowly. Melissa peaked outside of the windows while stacking the chairs.

"It's going to rain soon." Melissa sighed.

"I hate rain." Haruka muttered. She didn't hate the rain only because it left a bad smell. It was because it reminded her of a certain swimmer.

"Oh stop being such a pessimist! Come on racer, the rain can be so nice! Why, the rain gives life to the earth. Without it…" Melissa continued, but Haruka paid no attention. She was lost in her own thoughts about the day's event.

"_Damn it, I can't believe she's my partner on field."_ Haruka thought as Melissa continued babbling about the rain. _"Maybe I should just talk to boss about getting another partner. Yeah, that sounds good. After the boss saw us in silence he left, and thought he would give us some space to talk and all, but all Michiru did was walk away after boss was out of__ an__ ear-shot."_

Haruka swept under the tables, she was almost done cleaning the class. It started drizzling lightly. Melissa noticed that she no longer garnered her friend's attention, so she watched her from a far, while stacking her chair sighing. _"Haruka needs to learn to let go."_

"All right! There, I'm done. Now all you have to do is close the lights, and that's it. Won't be that hard for you, would it Melissa?" Haruka asked. Melissa nodded.

"Good, then I'm going home. Later bud." Haruka slugged her backpack on her shoulder and started walking out of the door.

"Haruka, let go." Melissa whispered loudly. Haruka stopped but didn't turn.

"I did."

"No you haven't. You're still so spaced out." Haruka laughed and turned, smiling brightly.

"Not my fault you were rambling about some boring topic like 'rain'." Haruka teased. Melissa huffed.

"Well excuse me, for trying to educate you!"

"I don't need it." Haruka said while raising one eyebrow. "Thank you for caring Melissa." With that the blonde racer walked out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Thank god I had this damn umbrella." Haruka muttered. The rain poured hard. She was walking back home from school to her apartment, and stopped by an all familiar park. Yes, the famous 'green park' for being so grassy. She stared at the waterfall, not so far ahead, and for a minute there, she imagined an aqua marine- haired turning around and smiling. She shook her head, and saw no one was there.

"The rain's getting to me."

Haruka continued to walk towards her apartment which was only a block away. Nearing the elegant apartment, the blonde stopped dead in her track as she recognized the drenched swimmer standing there, eyes sultry, as if in a trance, staring up to her building.

"I'm loosing it." Haruka shook her head and looked again.

_"What is she doing here?"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michiru couldn't help but stare at the building. _"Is Haruka there?"_ Suddenly she didn't feel the rain anymore, and looked up to see a sky blue umbrella covering her. She looked at her side and saw Haruka watching her curiously.

Michiru blushed as she realized how stupid she must have looked staring at Haruka's building. The swimmer lowered her gaze. She felt a cold was coming, but she didn't care. Looking at Haruka's small smile, that held somewhat kindness, Michiru felt ashamed for the way she had acted towards the blonde.

"Why don't you come up and have some tea? Or warm up and get dried." Haruka suggested as she turned towards her building. The rain was slowly ceasing but it would take another hour for it to stop. Michiru nodded and followed Haruka into her building and up the elevator as she made trails of puddles.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

After giving Michiru some dry clothes, Haruka went into the kitchen to make them some tea. The blonde was preoccupied as to what she would say to the new agent. She took some tea into the living room, where Michiru had now, seated herself on one of the sofas. The blonde handed the swimmer a cup of tea.

"Thank you for the clothes and tea."

"You're welcome"

Silence.

"What were you doing out there in the rain?"

Michiru froze. What was she going to say? Would any words of apology soothe the pain she caused? Haruka didn't understand why Michiru seemed lost. _"Well,"_ She thought. _"Time to spare us from the pain and hardship."_

"I'm calling our team captain and asking him to change our positions. I know we both don't want to work with each other, and I'm fine with that." Haruka said as she put the cup back on the saucer.

"Haruka listen-"

"It's okay Michiru, I understand, and nothing bad will happen to your profile if that's what you're worried about."

"No, that's not it. I wanted my space, and I had it. Thank you for understanding, and not understanding at the same time but-" She got cut off by a furious Haruka.

**"Not understanding? NOT UNDERSTANDING? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN????"** Anger flared in those teal eyes, Michiru hadn't seen that emotion for a long time.

**"I've been patient. I've played every sick mind game you threw at me. I left you alone because it was what you wanted. And you say I don't understand?"** All the frustration and anger that was locked inside was about to be unleashed.

**"You don't. You didn't trust me. You didn't trust this bond of friendship we had. I had good reasons, to stop this friendship. If you**** had**** trusted me, we wouldn't be in this situation of awkwardness right now!"** Michiru yelled at an equal level.

**"Is that so? So then tell me! Tell me your reasons! Tell me why you've been as you have. **** What good reasons could ever heal this hell you've put me through?"**

Michiru stopped, and looked at Haruka straight in the eye. She walked towards the raging blond and grabbed her collar.

"You."

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Author's note: Well, that's it for now folks. Don't forget to review please! Thank you for all those who have and will. Hopefully I shall update soon.**


End file.
